I know you, I love you, I'll save you
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh boy band korea yang sangat aku sukai, yaitu Big Bang dan 2ne1. well.. selamat membaca maaf kalau ceritanya aneh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - My new day

Korea selatan menjadi tempat baru untukku memulai petualangan baruku sebagai pelajar SMU kelas 2. Aku menarik pelan dan santai koperku keluar dari bandara. Aku memilih berjalan kaki sambil melihat2 kota.. Belum 10 menit aku berjalan aku sudah mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk berjalan kaki mengingat kantor kepolisian yang cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang.

"Ah.. Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, isi perut dulu.." ucapku memulai mencari makanan. "Ice cream?" ucapku yang melihat toko es krim yang ada dibelakang gedung yang sedang aku lihat. "Kenapa harus memutar kalo ada jalan motong?" ucapku tersenyum lalu memasuki gang yang bisa menghemat waktuku.

Aku melewati gang ini sambil terus mengunyah permen karet yang ada di mulutku sejak aku meninggalkan bandara dan terus menikmati alunan musik dari iPod hitam kesayanganku.

"Memang makan ice cream sangat enak saat cuaca sepanas ini." ucapku saat keluar dari gang sambil memandang toko es krim yang berada diseberang jalan.

"Hai nona cantik.. Ayo main denganku." goda seorang laki2 berusia sekitar 35 tahun menarik paksaku kembali masuk ke gang yang sepi. Karna kurang awas aku malah tersandung koperku dan terjelembab jatuh.

"Tch.." rintihku merasakan sakit menerpa kaki kananku yang cedera saat aku sedang berlatih dance beberapa waktu lalu bersama teman2ku sebagai acara perpisahanku dengan mereka.

"Ayolah.. Bersenang2 denganku.." ucap pria tadi lagi sambil tertawa menyeramkan yang lalu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaket lusuh yang ia kenakan.

"Wow.. Paman.. Apa kau punya izin membawa senjata?" tanyaku halus sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Berisik! Aku mau punya pistol juga bukan urusanmu! Memangnya kau ini siapa huh?" ucap pria tadi memegang bahuku kasar.

"Maaf.. Jangan sentuh aku.." ucapku masih berusaha bersikap halus dan baik.

"Hahahahah.. Memangnya kau mau apa? Berteriak? Disini sepi!" ucap pria tadi tertawa puas.

"Tidak.. Karna.. Aku bisa melakukan INI!" ucapku lalu menendang lutut pria tadi yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. "Hah.. Serahkan senjatamu paman.." ucapku meminta secara halus.

"Hahahha.. Tidak akan." ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri tegak.

"Ayolah paman.. Aku tidak ingin membuat ini menjadi sulit." ucapku menghampiri pria itu.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Menangkapku?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"Aku bis.. tch.." ucapku terhenti saat merasakan sakit luar biasa pada luka cederaku menjadikan aku jatuh terduduk.

"Hahahhahaha.. Aku menang.." ucap pria tadi mengacungkan pistolnya.

DOR!

"DASAR BODOH!" maki 4 orang laki2 sekaligus pada seorang laki2 yang berusia 17 tahun itu yang hanya bisa menunduk melihat telapak tangan yang diperban rapi, sedangkan seorang suster yang kebetulan baru selesai memeriksa pasien diruang sebelah lalu menasehati mereka berlima.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap pria itu pasrah dan tidak berani memandangi para seniornya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau pisau itu tertancap ditubuhmu?" maki seorang yang paling tua diantara yang lain.

"Maaf Kira hyung." ucap anak laki2 itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ingat Kukai.. Besok kita ada konser besar.. Kakimu saja belum sembuh benar.."ucap seorang lagi yang memakai topi sambil geleng2 kepala.

"Maaf Riu hyung..." ucap Kukai melihat senpainya itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya salah seorang yang terlihat sebagai leader diantara mereka berlima.

"Sebenarnya tidak terasa apa2, Sano- hyung." ucap Kukai melihat telapak tangannya.

"Jangan2.. Urat2 ditanganmu putus dan kau jadi mati rasa?" ucap Kira membuat Kukai panik dan pucat.

"Jangan menakut-nakutinya.." ucap Riu menggetok kepala Kira.

"Aish! Ya!" berang Kira mengusap2 kepalanya yang terkena bogem maut Riu.

"Seharusnya kau menyemangatinya." ucap Sano memarahi Kira.

"Wawawawa! Aish.. Kira hyung! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu!" toa seorang lagi yang berhidung besar dan mata super sipit.

"Tsukasa! Lakukan sesuatu!" ucap Sano panik

"Su.. Sudah Kukai.. Ucapan Kira itu tidak benar.. Jangan mengangis begitu.." hibur Riu diikuti anggukan cepat dari Sano dan Tsukasa.

"Tindakanmu tadi sangat keren.." ucap Kira tiba2 sambil menatap Kukai.

"Hng?" Kukai menatap para senpainya dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Tapi nekat!" ucap Kira yang lalu membogem kepala Kukai karna gak tahan dengan tatapan maut Kukai. "Bisa2nya menyebrang jalan tanpa lihat kanan kiri dan menendang tangan pria tadi.. Kalau sampai pistolnya gak jatuh, bisa2 pelurunya ada ditubuhmu sekarang!" ucap Kira lalu sibuk dengan majalahnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan senpai! Di jarimu itu ada cincin! Dengan cincin segede itu membogem kepala Kukai?" ucap Sano tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kira sedangkan Kukai sudah tertunduk menahan sakit sambil mengelus2 kepalanya yang kena bogem cincin keramat Kira.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai kepalanya bocor Kira hyung?" ucap Riu lalu melihat Kukai yang masih mengelus2 kepalanya.

"Tidak apa2... Akukan salah.." ucap Kukai lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya dari atas kepalanya tapi masih menunduk.

"Tapi tadi kamu benar2 hebat Kukai.. Aku tidak menyangka, orang yang selalu berdoa dan menangis dibelakang panggung sebelum tampil bisa menjadi orang yang sekeren tadi. NICE JOB!" ucap Tsukasa mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tapi bodoh! Bisa2nya mengenggam sebuah pisau dengan tangan kosong untuk melindungi orang yang bahkan gak kamu kenal!" ucap Kira yang sekali lagi membogem kepala Kukai dengan cincin berbentuk tengkorak yang besar itu.

"Ittai.." rintih Kukai kembali memegang kepalanya.

"Kemarikan cincinmu Kira hyung." ucap Sano meminta cincin Kira.

"Sudahlah.. Tohkan dia masih utuh satu paket.." ucap Riu mencoba menghilangkan ribut2 singkat itu.

"Lalu.. Gadis ini.. Apa dia gila ya.. Menantang seorang laki2 mabuk." ucap Tsukasa menatap gadis yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang rumah sakit lengkap dengan infus dan selang darah.

"Entahlah.. Tapi aku rasa.. Aku pernah melihatnya." ucap Kira tiba2 menghentikan aksi rebutan cincin itu.

"Kau menyukainya ya hyung?" tanya Tsukasa yang sukses mejadikan muka Kira merah.

"Aish... YA! Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Kira berang.

"Ah! Dia yang menahan mobilku!" ucap keempatnya serentak membuat Kira kaget.

"Kau kenapa bisa ditangkap?" tanya Riu melihat Sano.

"Membalas sms sambil mengendarai mobil." ucap Sano lalu memandang Riu.

"Melebihi kecepatan.." ucap Riu yang lalu memandang Tsukasa yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Membawa mobil dalam keadaan mabuk." ungkap Tsukasa yang gantian menatap Kukai.

"A.. Em... Me.. Menerobos 2 rambu lalu lintas, tapi waktu itu aku buru2 karna Kira hyung minta dibelikan... bento..." ucap Kukai menunduk lebih dalam.

"Ah.. Dia sudah sadar tuh." ucap Kira kemudian.

"Kalian..." ucap gadis itu melihat 5 cowok dan begitu sadar itu memang 5 cowok dia berusaha mencari pistolnya.

"Hey.. Tenang2... Jangan begerak tiba2.." ucap Riu melihat gadis itu.

"Nona FBI masih ingat kami?" tanya Tsukasa sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf.. Aku masih 16 tahun.. Jangan panggil aku nona." ucap gadis itu tenang.

"E...E... ENAM BELAS?" ucap kelimanya kaget.

"Ya.. 16.. Lalu kalian ini.. Orang yang pernah aku tangkap kendaraannya bukan?" tanya gadis itu yang disambut anggukan dari 4 kepala disana. "Lalu kau yang tidak bisa meng... HMPH?" ucap gadis itu tiba2 saat mulutnya dibungkam oleh Kira dengan telapak tangannya mencegah gadis itu melanjutkan kata2nya.

"Ow man.." keluh Kira setelah tangannya dipelintir gadis itu kebelakang dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ke.. Keren.. Nona memang keren.." ucap Tsukasa berbinar2.

"Akukan sudah bilang.. Jangan panggil aku Nona.. Namaku Rokka.. Rokka Suzuhara.." ucap gadis bernama Rokka itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang lalu melepaskan tangan Kira.

"Namaku Tsukasa Kamihara... Lalu yang pakai topi itu bernama Riu Haruka, yang berwajah seperti perempuan itu namanya Sano Kagami dia leader kami, yang membungkam mulutmu tadi namanya Kira Sonda dia yang paling tua diantara kami. Sedangkan dia, Kukai Kuzunoha. Dia yang tadi menyelamatkanmu, dia seumuran denganmu. Kami tergabung dalam grup band bernama Big Bang" ucap Tsukasa menutup sesi perkenalan.

"Itu.. Apa karna aku?" tanya Rokka menunjuk perban ditelapak tangan Kukai.

"Bukan.. Bukan.. Ini... Ini... aaaa... eeeemmm.." ucap Kukai yang berusaha berbohong.

"Hah.. Bisa tolong ambilkan tasku?" tanya Rokka lalu menunjuk tas punggungnya yang terletak disofa begitu juga dengan kopernya.

"Ini..." ucap Sano memberikan tas Rokka karna dia kebetulan duduk disofa.

"Terimakasih.. Kemarikan tanganmu itu Kukai oppa." ucap Rokka kemudian.

"Huh?" Kukai yang bingung hanya menuruti perintah Rokka dengan sangat patuh.

"Itukan..." ucap Riu kaget melihat apa yang Rokka berikan pada Kukai.

"Pakai ini.. Aku tau kalian ada jadwal manggungkan? Pakai ini.." ucap Rokka yang memasangkan sebuah sarung tangan ketangan kanan berwarna putih yang sepertinya bermerek luar negri itu. "Aku lihat kamu selalui memakai sarung tangan disetiap penampilanmukan, terutama dengan model yang memperlihatkan setengah jari2mu.. Lalu ini juga bisa menutupi perban ditanganmu itu." ucap Rokka yang lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Inikan... Inikan... Inikan... Tunggu dulu.. Aku belum pernah melihat model yang seperti ini." ucap Kira kemudian memandang tangan kanan Kukai.

"Owh... Aku hanya membuat 6 buah..." ucap Rokka yang mengeluarkan sarung tangan dengan model dan warna yang berbeda.

"Woaaaa..." ucap semuanya yang udah ngiler semua dengan barang2 itu.

"Ambillah.. aku rasa ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan." ucap Rokka mempersilahkan 4 orang yang belum kebagian itu mengambil masing 1 sarung tangan.

"Walau bagaimanapun.. Aku lihat.. Punyanya Kukai istimewa.." ucap Kira melihat perbedaan sarung tangan yang mereka pilih itu.

"Untuk balas budi ya beda dengan yang dikasih cuma-cuma." ucap Sano menjelaskan pada Kira.

"Tapi ini keren.." ucap Tsukasa yang terus memandangi sarung tangan miliknya.

"Hey... Kalau aku anggap ini sebagai salam persahabatan tidak apakan?" tanya Kukai tiba2.

"Yep.. Aku setuju dengan Kukai." ucap Tsukasa kemudian.

"Tentu saja.. Kalau begitu.. Yang warna hitam ini milikku.." ucap Rokka kemudian memandangi sarung tangan yang tertinggal di tangannya.

"Yey! Big Bang!" Seru Kira tiba-tiba.

"Auu!" toa Sano layaknya serigala.

"Baikalah... Sampai ketemu 2 hari lagi Rokka-chan." ucap Tsukasa nyengir.

"2 hari?" tanya Rokka.

"Iya.. Kami akan menjeputmu.. Makan ice cream." jelas Sano.

"Owh.. Baiklah.. Semoga sukses dengan konser kalian." ucap Rokka.

"Aku mau makan yang 5 scoop!" ucap Sano gak sabaran.

"Aku 6!" ucap Tsukasa gak mau kalah.

"7!" seru Riu juga gak mau kalah.

"8! Hahahahahahahah" ucap Kira senang.

"10." ucap Kukai tiba2 mengangetkan semua orang.

"10? Kalau sebanyak itu kau bisa sakit Kukai!" ucap Riu ngango.

"Kalau begitu aku 20!" seru Tsukasa tiba2 karna gak mau kalah.

"Aku 30!" seru Sano juga.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku satu ember!" toa Kira semangat dan berikutnya terdengar suara mereka berdebat tentang ice cream rasa apa yang akan mereka makan.

"Benar2 semangat yang aneh.." ucap Rokka yang sweatdrop mendengar percakapan singkat 5 manusia yang sepertinya masih berdiri didepan pintu luar kamar Rokka.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – You are not my little sis!

2 Hari setelah Rokka masuk rumah sakit, akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari bengunan berbau obat itu.

"Rokka-chan!" ucap Tsukasa yang langsung mendobrak masuk dengan tampang seram nan polos (?)

"A.. Tsukasa oppa.." ucap Rokka melihat Tsukasa yang ketakutan setelah melihat pistol yang mengarah kejidatnya yang seluas lapangan lepas landas *plakplakplak* (?)

"Pistol.. Pistol.." ucap Tsukasa menunjuk pistol yang tepat mengarah keningnya itu berharap Rokka akan menjauhkan pistol itu.

"Aaa... Maaf oppa. Tadi itu reflex" ucap Rokka bersalah yang lalu menyimpan pistolnya di tas khusus yang melingkar dipinggangnya lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kalau aku gak salah dengar tadi kamu bilang 'oppa'?" tanya Riu yang pendengarannya setajam gajah (?)

"Aku bisa bahasa korea.. Tapi gak lancar." ucap Rokka jujur.

"Aku pikir kamu gak bisa.. Maka dari itu kami berlima pakai bahasa jepang." jelas Sano yang lalu menatap Rokka kaget.

"Aku pernah belajar bahasa itu dikelas bahasa waktu umur 5 tahun." tutur Rokka lagi sambil sibuk menghitung ulang jumlah peluru ditas pelurunya.

"Kelas bahasa?" tanya Kira yang memperhatikan pistol laras panjang berbentuk gitar milik Rokka bukannya menatap Rokka.

"Hmm.. Waktuny aku pergi.." ucap Rokka yang lalu menyandang tas biru dongkernya, memasukkan pistol laras panjangnya kedalam tas berbentuk tas gitar lalu menarik koper hitam putihnya keluar kamar.

"Kemana? Kitakan mau makan ice cream.. Lalu kami berencana mengantarmu ke apertementmu selama disini." ucap Kira yang menahan koper Rokka.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.." ucap Rokka yang gak suka mengingkari janji lalu menurut.. Lagipula langsung kekantor dengan bawaan banyak bukan sesuatu yang dia suka.

"Yey.." seru Tsukasa senang lalu mengambil koper yang ditarik Rokka sedangkan Kira mengambil tas punggung Rokka. Membuat siempunya tas kaget.

"Tenang saja.. Lagipula seorang cewek yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit gak boleh mambawa barang banyak dan berat." ucap Riu hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu blasteran?" tanya Sano membuka pembicaraan lagi saat mereka berjalan dilorong rumah sakit.

"Iya." ucap Rokka jujur. "Oppa orang pertama yang menyadarinya sebelum diberitahu." ucap Rokka lagi.

"Karna kalau orang blasteran itu cantik." jelas Kukai lagi.

"Blasteran mana?" tanya Riu menyambung.

"Ibu Jepang ayah Amerika." jelas Rokka.

"Tapi aku lihat bukan cuma itu aja." ucap Kukai kembali membuka pembicaraan saat mereka terdiam selama 6 menit karna Rokka yang dengan polosnya mengayun-ayunkan tas git- maksudnya tas pistolnya itu.

"Kakek mamaku Korea selatan sedangkan nenek Jepang. Kalau kakek dari ayahku Amerika dan nenek Finlandia." jelas Rokka sambil mengingat.

"Gado2!" seru Tsukasa yang ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kira2 seperti itu." ucap Rokka sambil mengangguk polos.

"Nah.. Itu mobilnya.. Ayo! Go! Go! Go!" seru Tsukasa semangat.

Dimobil yang berisikan 5 orang gila yang sibuk dengan game menyatakan cinta dan seorang perempuan cantik yang hanya ngakak guling2 setiap melihat tampang menyatakan cinta 5 orang gila itu.

"Ah, hampir saja Rokka." ucap Sano tiba2 menghentikan permainan saat melihat Rokka yang sibuk dengan notebook-nya.

"Ya?" tanya Rokka langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Perkenalkan.. Dia ini manager kami berlima.. Namanya Aoi Suzuhara.. Setahun lebih muda dari Kira. Kehebatannya bertampang setan." jelas Tsukasa senang (? =_=a)

"Jangan berlebihan." ucap Aoi yang tiba2 sudah memasang tampang setannya yang seketika mengubahTsukasa menjadi anak kucing yang gak bisa turun dari pohon.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Kukai menyelamatkan hyungnya dari malapetaka, saat itu juga Tsukasa langsung menatap Kukai dengan tatapan 'Terima kasih, kalau kamu gak bantu aku udah jadi daging giling'

"Hai hai.." sapa Aoi lalu duduk disebelah Rokka.

"Hai." balas Rokka formal.

"Santai saja.. Hmm.. Sepertinya sibuk." ucap Aoi yang curi2 pandang melihat apa yang dikerjakan Rokka di notebook-nya.

"Tidak juga." ucap Rokka yang lalu menyimpan notebook-nya agar data SWAT yang ia baca tidak terlihat orang yang belum ia kenal dan malah bertingkah sok akrab itu *dibunuh Aoi*.

"Sudah menentukan akan sekolah dimana?" tanya Aoi lagi memcoba dekat dengan Rokka.

"Sekolah? Belum." jawab Rokka santai.

"Belum? Kamu ini bagaimana? Besokkan sudah dimulai tahun ajaran baru.." ucap Aoi panik.

"Aku gak tau sekolah yang bagus disini.." ucap Rokka lagi.

"Benar juga.. Ya sudah.. Soal itu biar nanti aku yang urus." ucap Aoi bergaya ala super hero.

"Terimakasih." ucap Rokka formal lagi.

"Lalu apertementmu dimana?" tanya Aoi lagi supaya suasana gak membeku.

"Ini alamatnya." ucap Rokka menyerahkan kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi didalam tas punggung Rokka.

"Baiklah.. Pak supir.. Kita balik ke apartement." ucap Aoi mengucapkan tujuan mereka pada supir yang mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Kenapa balik lagi, Aoi noona? Kitakan mau makan ice cream.." ucap Sano polos.

"Biarkan Rokka meletakkan barang2nya dulu.. Baru makan ice cream." jelas Aoi merangkul pundak Rokka layaknya teman lama.

"Baiklah.. Ayo cari kamarnya." ucap Kira semangat saat mereka sampai diapertement Rokka.

"Kamarnya nomer berapa?" tanya Kukai pintar.

"5012.. Aku rasa itu lantai paling atas." ucap Rokka sambil menganalisis dari tingginya bangunan yang ada didepan matanya itu.

"Gak salah baca?" tanya Riu memastikan sambil menatap Rokka yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa salahnya dicoba? Mungkin ada 2 kamar yang nomernya 5012." ucap Tsukasa berusaha menenangkan dengan analisis konyolnya itu.

"Jangan bodoh.. Kita sudah tinggal disini sejak 2007... Apa itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kebodohanmu Tsukasa?" tanya Kira yang sweatdrop mendengarkan ucapan Tsukasa.

"Apa salahnya dicoba." ucap Kukai polos membuat Rokka hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa benar gak salah?" tanya Sano lagi yang mulai ragu saat mereka sudah berdiri didepan pintu apertement 5012.

"Salah apanya?" tanya seorang laki2 berjas hitam rapi keluar sambil memakan ice cream yang bisa dipastikan mahal dari lanbel di kotak kecil ice cream itu.

"Ah.. Pak presdir.." ucap ke-6nya membungkuk hormat.

"Ah.. Jadi kamu anak baru yang direkomendasikan Kukai." ucap laki2 itu mengabaikan sapaan ke-6nya.

"Iya." tanya Rokka dingin dengan tampang kusut walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat bersyukur.

"Kukai sudah mengirimkan data2 dirimu." jelas paman itu tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi kenapa aku tinggal disini?" tanya Rokka mulai curiga.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhmu tinggal dijalankan.. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah menukar kunci apertementmu." ucap sang Presdir mencubit pipi Rokka gemas.

"Owh.. Bagus sekali" ucap Rokka bosan.

"Lagipula aku bisa membantu 'pekerjaanmu' agar lebih mudah." ucap paman itu enteng.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan sampai merusak 'pekerjaanku'. Aku tidak suka kegagalan. Tapi kenapa harus sama dengan mereka?" ucap Rokka lagi

"Yep.. Itukan jadi lebih mudah." ucap sang paman seenak jidatnya.

DOR!

"Jangan menguping paman.." ucap Rokka menembak kaki seorang laki2 yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Anda tidak apa2?" tanya seseorang yang tiba2 keluar dari dalam ruangan 5012 itu.

"Kenapa dia disini?" tanya Rokka kemudian tidak memperdulikan laki2 yang tengah kesakitan itu dan tampang ketakutan 6 manusia yang baru dia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu dan beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Tugas, my..." belum selesai laki-laki itu bicara dia sudah mendapat death glare dari Rokka. "Tugas baru saya sebagai partner anda." ucap laki-laki itu mengubah arah pembicaraan

"Partner?" tanya Rokka lalu menghampiri laki2 yang ia tembak karna berusaha lari sambil menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya.. Aku pikir anda ankan butuh saya, itu yang dikatakan komandan." ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum ringan menatap Rokka yang sibuk memborgol sebalah tangan laki2 yang ia tembak ke tong sampah terdekat (?) dan merampas telpon genggam yang ada ditangan laki2 penguping itu, meletakkannya diatas meja tinggi yang bersandar ditembok lalu menendangnya hingga hancur berkeping2.

"Diakan yang membunuh anak istrinya itu.. Laki2 yang buron beberapa minggu yang lalu." ucap Riu mengingat.

"Jadilah ayah yang baik didalam penjara nanti ya.." ucap Rokka tersenyum senang.

"Hei.. Segera panggil polisi.. Setelah itu obati lukanya.." perintah paman tadi pada laki2 yang merupakan partner kerja Rokka, sedangkan laki2 itu hanya mengangguk kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus tinggal dirumah mereka?" tanya Rokka lagi, melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Karna mereka yang akan membantumu membiasakan diri diatas panggung.." jelas paman itu senang. "Bisa dibilang kamu itu anggota baru." ucap paman itu lagi yang kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Maaf mengganggu.. Kami polisi yang anda tel.. Ah.. Nona Rokka." ucap salah seorang polisi yang menghampiri mereka.

"Yo! Itu.. Urus dia.. Paling tidak hukum mati saja.." ucap Rokka santai menunjuk laki2 yang hanya bisa pasrah itu.

"Diakan yang buron beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap salah satu polisi.

"Oh iya.. Pastikan jangan sampai dia lepas dan berbicara dengan para black list itu.." perintah Rokka yang hanya dijawab anggukan mengiyakan dari para polisi itu.

"Kami permisi dulu, nona.." ucap polisi itu undur diri.

"Bicara didalam saja." ucap paman tadi menyuruh semuanya masuk.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelaskan.. Dan kalian.. Jangan macam2 dengan keponakanku ini." ucap presdir merangkap paman itu.

"Pasti pak Presdir." ucap ke-6nya patuh.

"Baiklah.. Aku masih ada urusan.. Lalu mobil yang kirim dari 'tempat kerjamu' itu sudah sampai.. Ini kunci mobilnya." ucap paman itu memberikan kunci mobil dengan gantungan berbentuk mawar hitam itu, lalu pamit undur diri.

"Paman!" panggil Rokka sebelum pamannya yang tercinta itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Ya?" tanya pamannya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terimakasih." ucap Rokka malu2 sambil menunduk.

"Tidak masalah.. Setidaknya aku sudah 'berhutang' padamu Dan.. Sebentar lagi akan ada tamu." ucap paman itu lagi. "Sebentar lagi 'dia' datang. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu besok di konser, anak2." ucap paman presdir itu pamit undur diri.

"Kukai! Segera buat coreo baru dan ajarkan Rokka gerakan2 yang akan kita tampilkan dikonser nanti. Aku akan membagi ulang bagian dalam lyric. Riu dan Kira hyung bereskan kamar, Aoi noona dan Tsukasa belikan ice cream.. Bubar... JALAN!" perintah Sano lalu semuanya mulai bergerak sesuai perintah Sano dengan teratur.

"Rokka.. Ini kalung yang dipesan Presdir untukmu." ucap Kukai disela2 latihan mereka membuka sebuah kotak berisikan kalung berbentuk anak kucing yang berdiri diatas sebuah planet. "Sebagai hadiah yang menandakan kamu bagian dari YG sekarang." ucap Kukai tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Rokka menerika kalung itu dengan senang.

"Semua member punya kalung masing2.. Kalau kata Presdir kalungmu itu artinya walaupun kamu hanya kucing kecil yang tersiksa karna suatu keadaan tapi suatu saat kamu bisa menguasai dunia dan mendapatkan apa yang sepantasnya kamu dapatkan. Aku juga kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Presdir saat ia menyampaikan itu padaku." ucap Kukai menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Rokka kaget mendengar makna dari kalung yang ia terima itu.

"..." Rokka hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ya?" tanya Kukai yang berusaha tenang walaupun sangat ketakutan melihat Rokka yang tiba2 menangis itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa2.. Ayo lanjutkan latihannya.. Aku rasa aku susah bisa untuk gerakan yang tadi." ucap Rokka lalu berdiri setelah memasukkan kembali kalung yang ia terima kedalam kotaknya dan meletakkan dimeja terdekat.

"Ayo kita ulang semuanya dari gerakan lagu awal sampai lagu terakhir." ucap Kukai semangat yang lalu memutar lagu yang akan mereka bawakan di konser mini besok.

"Selesai.. Ini hafalkan bagianmu Rokka.." ucap Sano yang masuk keruang latihan setelah Rokka selesai latihan dan sedang memaikan permainan gunting batu kertas dengan Kukai.

"Hmm.. Lagunya ada 7.. Baiklah... Kasih aku waktu 1 jam untuk menghafalnya, setelah itu kita coba sambil melakukan gerakan." ucap Rokka yang membalik-balik kertas yang ditulis Sano.

"Baiklah.. Jam 10 nanti kita tes dibarengi gerakan." ucap Sano walaupun gak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Rokka.

"Yakin cuma butuh waktu 1 jam?" tanya Kukai gak yakin.

"Kalau gak dicoba siapa yang tau hasilnya." ucap Rokka mulai serius dengan kertasnya sedangkan Kukai memilih menemani sambil mendengakan i-podnya.

"A? huh?" Kukai tiba2 kaget saat sebelah ear phonenya / piecesnya ditarik Rokka yang baru 30 menit ia hanyut dalam lagu yang ia dengarkan.

"Dengerin apa? Kayaknya serius amat." ucap Rokka lalu memasangkan ear phone itu kesebelah telinganya. "Lagunya bagus.." comment Rokka kemudian setelah lagu yang ia dengarkan selesai diputar.

"Bagaimana dengan hafalanmu Rokka?" tanyab Kukai mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah ia mematikan i-podnya.

"Sudah hafal." ucah Rokka lagi.

"Semua?" tanya Kukai memastikan dan Rokka hanya mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah.. Kita coba satu lagu dulu.. Setelah itu aku akan panggil Sano hyung." ucap Kukai lalu memutar salah satu lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah hafal?" tanya Sano yang masuk kedalam ruang latihan bersama Tsukasa dan Kira tepat saat mereka selesai satu lagu.

"Sudah selesai dihafal 30 menit yang lalu." ucap Kukai menjawab saat Kira melihat kearah Kukai

"Yeah.. Mau diuji sekarang?" tanya Rokka mantap.

"Yeah.." ucap Sano kemudian memutar lagu awal yang akan mereka bawakan sebagai pembuka lalu duduk menonton diikuti member yang lain.

"Sh... Sh... SHUGOIIIIII!" seru Tsukasa setelah Rokka selesai.

"Berapa IQmu?" tanya Kira tiba2 saking kagetnya.

"IQ-ku..." belum selesai Rokka bicara tiba2 seorang cewek mendobrak masuk

"ICE CREAM!" seru seorang cewek yang mendobrak masuk diikuti 3 cewek lainnya dan Aoi dibelakang sekali.

"Kalian kenapa disini?" tanya Sano menatap cewek yang mendobrak masuk tiba2 itu dengan sebuah kotak ice cream ukuran kecil ditangannya.

"Datang berkunjung." ucap seorang cewek yang berpipi gemuk yang bertolak belakang dengan badannya.

"Lagipula kami ingin melihat pemimpin grup kami." ucap seorang cewek manis berambut ikal panjang.

"Dan.. Entah kenapa dia memaksa kami datang." ucap cewek yang tadi mendobrak masuk menunjuk seorang gadis yang berdiri didekat Aoi.

"Dengan begini kita pas berempat!" seru seorang cewek lagi yang terlihat paling tua diantara semua manusia yang ada disana.

"Rokka, mulai sekarang mereka adalah membermu.. Nama grup mereka.. Aaa... eee..." Kira yang dasarnya pelupa *plakkabom* hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal sambil menatap Kukai meminta pertolongan.

"Bagaimana kalau... 2NE1?" tanya Sano kemudian mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Bagus juga.." ucap cewek yang mendobrak masuk tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian mulai debut tahun 2010.. Sampai saat itu.. Kalian harus berlatih dan buatlah lagu-lagu untuk kalian nyanyikan." ucap Sano

"Namaku..." belum selesai cewek berpipi tembem itu bicara suara bel rumah menghentikan ucapannya.

"Biar aku yang buka pintu.." ucap pelayan Rokka.

"Dia itu siapa?" tanya cewek pendobrak itu menunjuk laki2 bergaya santai tapi keren.

"Partner kerjanya.." ucap Aoi menatap Rokka yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh iya.. Kamu belum memperkenalkan namanya pada kami." ucap Tsukasa kemudian.

"Rokka - 先輩！参照時間がない長い" seru seorang gadis cantik yang masuk bersama buttler Rokka dan langsung memeluk Rokka erat.

"姫ちゃん！なぜあなたはここでしょうか？" ucap Rokka kaget melihat gadis cantik nan imut (?) memeluknya.

"Mereka berdua bicara apa?" tanya Kira bingung dengan bahasa yang dipakai Rokka.

"Itu bahasa Jepang.." ucap Kukai yang memang lebih lancar berbahasa Jepang dibandingkan hyungnya.

"Maaf.. Aku tiba2 datang dan membuat kalian bingung.. Perkenalkan, namaku Hime Kintami.. 15 tahun. Oh iya.. Namaku memang Hime, tapi bukan berarti aku putri seperti.." belum sempat Hime melanjutkan kata2nya dia keburu dipotong Rokka

"Hime-chan.. Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku.. Kenapa kamu disini?" ucap Rokka mengulang pertanyaannya kali ini dengan bahasa korea.

"Aku akan menjadi partnermu sampai tugasmu disini selesai unni." ucap Hime yang juga mengganti bahasanya menjadi bahasa korea agar semuanya mengerti.

"Umurmu berapa tadi?" tanya Sano memastikan.

"15." jawab Hime mengulang.

"15 tahun sudah jadi..." ucapan Tsukasa terhenti saat melihat Rokka yang terlihat gelisah.

"Karna semua udah pada ngumpul.. Perkenalkan diri masing2 saja.." jelas Riu kemudian disetujui yang lainnya.

"Memangnya arti dari Hime itu apa?" tanya Tsukasa yang duduk rapi dengan semangkuk ice cream ditangannya.

"Hime itu artinya Putri.. Itu bahasa Jepang.. Bukannya itu juga sudah dipelajari di SMA, hyung?" tanya Kukai menatap Tsukasa yang hanya nyengir tanpa dosa (?)

"Aku Aoi Takami.. Umurku 20.. Aku berperan sebagai manager di Big Bang dan 2NE1. Salam kenal." ucap Aoi memperkenalkan dirinya duluan sedangkan yang lain duduk dengan rapi.

"Nino Tanabe.. 20.. partner kerja Rokka." ucap Nino sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kira Sonda, november 4, 1987.. 21 tahun.. Nama panggungku T.O.P. Posisi di Big Bang Rapper / Beat BoxerReal. Salam kenal." ucap Kira asal.

"Sano Kagami.. Lahir agustus 18, 1998.. Umurku sekarang 20 tahun.. Nama panggungku G-Dragon, posisi dan tugasku di Big Bang membuat lyrics, leader / Main RapperReal.. Mohon kerja samanya.." ucap Sano yang hanya menirukan apa yang dikatakan Kira

"Namaku Riu Haruka.. Nama panggungku SOL.. Lahir bulan may 20, 1988.. Umurku 20 tahun.. Posisi di Big Bang vocalist.. Mohon bantuannya.." ucap Riu lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Hahahaha.. Namaku Tsukasa Kamihara.. Lahir dibulan April, tepatnya tanggal 26 tahun 1989.. Umurku 19.. Nama panggunggu D-lite / Delight.. Posisiku di Big Bang adalah vocalist sama seperti Riu hyung. Salam kenal.." ucap Tsukasa penuh semangat.

"Bahasa kesukaannya 'Aigoo' selalu diucapkan kalau ketakutan." tambah Sano sedangkan Tsukasa mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Na.. Namaku Kukai Kazami.. Aku lahir dibulan Desember, tanggal 12 1990.. Umurku sekarang 18 tahun.. Nama panggungku V.I. Posisiku di Big Bang adalah vocalist, dance making serta choreography.. Sa.. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.." ucap Kukai membungkuk dalam.

"Dia juga sering kami panggil Mek Ggeun*." tambah Kira membuat Kukai hanya menunduk.

"Panda atau baby panda juga panggilan untuknya kalau dibawah matanya muncul lingkaran hitam karna membuat choreography untuk konser kami." tambah Tsukasa..

* Mek Ggeun : Mood Killer

"Hey.. Jangan mengejek dia.. Dia itu maknae yang paling baik.. Aku bahkan selalu memeluknya setiap malam saat kita masih tinggal di apartment lama." bela Sano.

"Aaa.. Waktu itu hyung sekamar dengan Kukai ya.." ingat Tsukasa yang juga harus rela badanya kesakitan akibat serangan kaki yang dilancarkan Kira saat mereka masih satu kamar di apartment lama.

"Namaku Mika Manami.. Aku lahir dibulan november 26, 1984.. Umur 24.. Salam kenal." ucap Mika tersenyum lebar

"Namaku Manabe Kanami.. Lahir March 24, 1984. Umur 24. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Manabe lengkap dengan senyumannya yang semanis gula walaupun udah tua *plakkabomduar!*

"Nama.. Namaku Momoka Suzuhara, kalian bisa banggil aku Momo.. Aku lahir bulan Januari 18, 1994.. Umurku 14 tahun.. Aku harap aku tidak menyusahkan kalian." ucap Momoka yang memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunduk..

"Rokka Suzuhara.. February 26, 1991.. 16 tahun.." ucap Rokka yang tidak terlihat seperti memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah.. Tadi Presdir memberikanku kotak ini untuk kalian.." ucap Aoi membagikan 3 buah kotak pada Manabe, Mika, dan Momo. "Lalu nama panggung kalian sudah ditentukan." jelas Aoi lagi sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Kalung?" tanya Manabe setelah membuka kotak yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

"Kami juga punya yang seperti kalian.. Aku rasa semua anak YG dapat." ucap Sano tetap konsentrasi dengan ice creamnya.

"Lalu nama panggung itu?" tanya Mika lagi menunggu Aoi membacakannya.

"Manabe unni nama panggungmu Bom, Mika unni Dara, lalu Momo Minzy, dan yang terakhir Rokka CL.. Rokka kamu adalah leader grup ini.." ucap Aoi membacakan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Tunggu dulu.. Nama belakang Momo tadi apa?" tanya Kira tiba2.

"Su... Su... Suzu.." Momo yang takut2 lalu melirik kearah Rokka yang hanya diam saja. "Maksudku.. Michiru.. Ya.. Michiru.." ucap Momo sambil menunduk..

"Perasaan tadi aku dengar Suzuha.. Suzuka... Suzuchi.." Tsukasa mencoba mengingat lagi apa yang dikatan Momo sebelum ini.

"Suzuhara." jawab Rokka sambil menatap ice creamnya.

"Aaa.. Iya... Suzuhara.." ucap Tsukasa.

"Tunggu dulu.. Kalau marga Momo adalah Suzuhara.. Berarti kalian ini pasti ada hubungan keluargakan." ucap Riu pintar.

"Hn.. Aku sendiri gak tau kenapa nama marga bisa sama.. Entah mungkin dia sengaja menggantinya." ucap Rokka kembali memakan ice creamnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Kenapa tadi Momo bilang marganya Michiru?" tanya Sano curiga.

"Mungkin alibi, sama seperti alibi orang2 itu." ucap Rokka dingin.

"Rokka.." Nino yang mendengar ucapan Rokka hanya bisa terdiam

"Entahlah.. Lagipula aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau dia adikku.. Dia genap menjadi orang ke 100 yang mengaku sebagai adikku." jawab Rokka dingin yang spontan mengagetkan semuanya. "Aku pergi dulu.. Masih ada urusan dikantor pusat." ucap Rokka lalu beranjak dari duduknya, menyambar tas gitarnya dan memperbaiki letak pistol yang ada dikedua pinggangnya.

"Momo.." Manabe berusaha menenangkan Momo yang shock mendengar ucapan Rokka.

"Hey, Rokka! Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri?" bentar Mika kesal yang spontan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rokka kuat.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Hime ketika melihat Mika.

"Permisi.. Maaf aku langsung masuk.. Aku dari kepolisisan datang kesini untuk menjemput Rokka Suzuhara." ucap seorang laki2 yang masuk kedalam yang lalu menunjukkan lambang polisinya.

"Apa?" tanya Rokka santai walaupun pergelangan tangannya mulai memerah karna digenggam Mika.

"Kamu belum melapor sejak kedatanganmu.. Komandan mengkhawatirkanmu dan menyuruhku menjemputmu.. Sebenarnya Himelah yang diutus.. Tapi karna gak balik2, aku datang menjemput kalian berdua." jelas Ron sambil merogoh tas pinggangnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah mau pergi kalau saja kekacauan ini gak terjadi." ucap Hime menatap Mika yang tetap gak mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"Huh, kamu mau kabur membawa Rokka untuk bermain ke pantaikan?" cibir Ron sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke Rokka dan ditangkap Rokka menggunakan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Mika.

"Jus?" ucap Rokka melihat minuman kotak yang ada ditangnnya.

"Dari komandan.. Dia menyuruhku membelikanmu jus.. Rasa yang aku beli benarkan?" tanya Ron melihat Rokka.

"Yah.. Ternyata ingatanmu masih bagus." ucap Rokka yang melihat gambar blueberry di labelnya.

"Hah.. Eng.. Enggak." bantah Hime tiba2 karna gak mau kalah yang langsung menyerang Ron dengan tinjunya.

"Karna Rokka sayang padamu layaknya seorang adikkan." ucap Ron tersenyum puas sambil menahan kepala Hime karna perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat jauh.

"Bilang saja oppa juga mau ikutkan? Huh.. Semua orang dikantor pada mau ikut kok.. Bukan cuma aku.." seru Hime yang ngambek menatap Rokka minta pertolongan

"Lepas.." perintah Rokka dingin yang lalu menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Mika. "Iya.. Aku tidak hanya mengajak Hime kok.. Ada beberapa teman2 dari kantor juga." ucap Rokka sambil memperbaiki tali rollerbladenya.

"Intinya... Cuma aku yang gak diajak?" tanya Ron gak percaya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya..." ucap Rokka lagi.

"Iya.. Semua dapat kok.." bela Hime.

"Semenjak kapan kamu jadi sekompak ini dengan Rokka, Hime.." ucap Ron mencibir kesal.

"Tentu saja kami kompak.. Karna kami..." belum selesai Rokka bicara ucapannya dipotong oleh Ron.

"Pasangan kakak adik yang tidak terkalahkan." ucap Ron asal.

"Hampir tepat.. Karna kami kakak beradik yang gak akan terkalahkan." ucap Hime yang langsung mendapat getokan dari Ron.

"Sama saja." ejek Ron menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hey, paman pahit.. Jangan asal pukul kepala adikku yang tersayang ini." ucap Rokka menginjak kaki Ron.

"Paman pahit?" ucap Ron sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Iya.. Oppa tidak pernah makan yang manis2.. Semua makananmu pahit.. Seperti wajahmu." ucap Hime yang lalu berlari kebelakang Rokka sebelum menerika tonjokan.

"Aku pernah makan yang manis kok." bantah Ron gak terima.

"Sekali.. Waktu Rokka-senpai memberikanmu coklat panas. Waktu itu kalian berdua terpaksa lembur karna Hyung membuang proposal kedalam tungku penghangat, mengira itu surat dari oka-sanmu." ingat Hime.

"Sudahlah.. Aku harus segera ke kantor atau komandan bisa menghukumku." ucap Rokka meluncur keluar sambil menikmati jus kotaknya.

"Ah, Rokka!" panggil Sano sebelum 3 manusia itu pergi.

"Ya, oppa?" tanya Rokka yang menghentikan laju rollerbladenya.

"Apa kamu bisa pulang cepat? Kita ada rapat malam ini." ucap Sano agak takut juga.

"Tentu saja." ucap Rokka tersenyum manis.

"Unni, tas pistolmu." ingat Hime.

"Wops.. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Hime." ucap Rokka tersenyum ramah pada Hime lalu meluncur keruang TV, mengambil tas git- tas pistolnya dan berlalu pergi.

BLAM!

"Apa-apaan dia itu.. Bisa-bisanya tersenyum ramah pada orang lain, tapi tidak padaku dan Momo." ucap Mika berang.

"Itu wajar, mengingat apa yang sudah kamu lakukan." ucap Manabe diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Tapi itu gak wajar! Dia mau mengakui Hime.. Bahkan dia menganggap Hime sebagai adik kandungnya. Bagaimana dengan Momo? Diakan memang adik kandung Rokka, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menganggapnya." ucap Mika kesal.

"Hah... Pantas pak Direktur menyuruh Rokka tinggal disini dan gak bersama dengan kalian." ucap Aoi geleng2 kepala.

"Maksudmu apa noona?" tanya Kukai bingung.

"Pak Presdir sengaja menempatkan Rokka dirumah Big Bang.. Karna dia tau akan terjadi pertengkaran." ucap Aoi lagi.

"Huh... Dia itu.. Apa dia gak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuanya?" ucap Mika kesal

"Kalian semua jangan salah paham dan berkata demikian pada Rokka, lalu Hime itu.. Hime pernah menyelamatkan Rokka dulu, lalu sejak itu Hime tinggal bersama dengan Rokka.. Oleh karena itu mereka bisa sangat akrab." ucap Nino setelah suara bantingan pintu apertement tidak terdengar.

"Apa maksud oppa?" tanya Aoi bingung.

"Rokka seperti itu karna..." belum selesai Nino berbicara tiba2 Hpnya berdering. "Ya, Rokka?" jawab Nino langsung ketika melihat nama My Lady tertera di Hpnya. "Baik.. Aku tidak akan bicara apapun.. Baik.. Sampai bertemu nanti Rokka." ucap Nino lalu memasukkan Hpnya kedalam saku jas hitam yang ia pakai.

"Tertangkap basah?" tanya Riu melihat Nino.

"Ya... Rokka itu orangnya wapada, dan lagi ya.. aku terikat 'kontrak' dengan Rokka.." uca Nino lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hey.. soal kalung.. Aku mau lihat punya kalian." ucap Mika kemudian setelah mengentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Dia ini... Baru saja memarahi orang sekarang malah memerintah orang.." ucap Riu sweatdrop.

"Aku akan menyusul Rokka, ada sesuatu yang lupa aku katakan tentang coreo dan... Dia salah ambil tas.. Yang dia ambil itu tas gitarku..." ucap Kukai menunjukkan isi tas gitar yang berada ditangannya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman2nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini kali pertama dia mau mengejar orang yang baru dia kenal." ucap Aoi kagum.

"Tapi tas gitar merekakan tertukar.. jadi wajar.." ucap Riu mengangguk

"Kalung.." ucap Mika mendesak Sano.

"Sabar, noona.." ucap Sano takut melihat Mika yang terus mendesaknya dengan tampang horor.

"Lihat lemari kaca yang ada di ruang TV." ucap Kira yang detik itu juga Mika langsung berlari menuju arah yang dikatakan Kira.

"Sebaiknya segera susul Mika.." saran Manabe yang detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan Mika.

"Adaapa lagi?" tanya Kira disusul Riu dan Sano dibelakangnya.

"Penjelasan.." ucap Mika.

"Hah.. Kalung milik Kira hyung berbentuk sebuah tangan memegang megafon dengan berlian gaya Superman yang bermakna : untuk menginspirasi orang dengan suaranya dan membuat suaramu menjadi besaragak orang2 bisa mendengarmu. Milikku.. berbentuk topi bball (gaya topi favorit GD) di atas bintang yang bermakna : untuk menjadi bintang besar di industri musik. Milik Riu berbentuk sebuah matahari (Taeyang adalah korean untuk 'matahari') yang memiliki mahkota di atas dan "YB" dalam arti tengah dengan makna : untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam industri musik. Milik Tsukasa berupa bumi yang menggunakan headphone dengan makna : agar dunia mendengarkan musiknya. Itu semua berhubungan dengan motonya : Saya akan bekerja keras dan menjadi yang terbaik. Lalu yang terakhir milik Kukai berupa sebuah planet dikelilingi oleh cincin, seperti Saturnus dengan bendera di atasnya dengan makna : untuk membuka jalan baru didalam industri musik. Lalu moto yang selalu dia pegang teguh : Pertempuran! Saya tidak bisa pulang. Sudah.. Apa masih ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Sano menapat Mika yang hanya menatap kalung2 itu.

"Milik Rokka.. Aku ingin tau.. apa makna miliknya.. Juga bentuk kalungnya." ucap Mika masih terlihat dendam pada Rokka.

"Aku tidak tau kalungnya ada dimana." ucap Sano diikuti anggukan Kira dan Riu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Manabe yang menunjukkan sebuat kalung berbentuk anak kucing yang berdiri diatas sebuah planet.

"Kamu dapat ini dimana, noona?" tanya Riu bingung lalu mengambil kalung itu, memasukkannya kedalam kotak kaca yang berada disebelah kotak kaca milik Big Bang.

"Apa arti dari kalung ini? Kenapa harus anak kucing.. Seharusnya presdir mengambarkannya sebagai setan jelek yang mati tragis." ucap Mika sadis.

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona." ucap Nino tiba2 dengan suara dingin.

"Lalu.. artinya apa?" tanya Riu yang juga bingung.

"Walaupun kamu hanya kucing kecil yang tersiksa karna suatu keadaan tapi suatu saat kamu bisa menguasai dunia dan mendapatkan apa yang sepantasnya kamu dapatkan." ucap Aoi tiba2.

"Tau dari mana arti kalung ini?" tanya Kira yang menatap Aoi menyelidiki.

"Rekaman.." ucap Aoi menunjuk TV yang berada diruang tamu lalu menekan suatu tombol khusus, yang lalu memunculkan rekaman dari kamera CCTV yang berada di ruang latihan saat Rokka berlatih bersama Kukai.

"Aku rasa Kukai berbohong soal coreo." ucap Kira tiba2.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sano penasaran.

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tau." ucap Kira berlalu pergi.

"Hey! Jangan berbohong Hyung! Kamu pasti tau sesuatu!" seru Sano yang gak terima gitu aja dengan jawaban kosong dari Kira.

"Ah.. Aku tau.. Pasti soal..." Riu menatap Kira sesaat kemudian mendapatkan anggukan dari Kira.

"Dia itu anak baik.." ucap Kira lagi membuat Sano makin bingung.

"Oh iya.. Apakah Momo mau tes DNA? Aku rasa kalau ada bukti yang jelas Rokka akan mempertimbangkan soal Momo." saran Nino.

"Dia benar Momo.. Kalau kamu mau dia menganggapmu.. Cuma ini jalan satu2nya." ucap Manabe setuju dengan satan Nino.

"Baiklah." ucap Momo yang menyetujuinnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku minta darahmu." ucap Nino mengeliarkan jarum suntik yang ia simpan didalam saku jasnya.

"Kamu selalu membawa itu?" tanya Aoi tidak percaya dengana apa yang dikeluarkan Nino..

"Tidak.. Biasanya pisau lipat.." ucap Nino. " Lagipula.. Mana mungkin aku meminta darah Momo menggunakan pistol." ucap Nino yang mengangkat sedikit jasnya, memperlihatkan sebuah pistol yang bertengger dipinggangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Rokka?" tanya Aoi saat darah Momo sedang diambil oleh Nino.

"Kalau Rokka.. Sudah aku dapatkan." ucap Nino memperlihatkan sebuah tabung berisi darah.

"Kapan?" tanya Mika gak percaya.

"Saat Rokka masuk rumah sakit.. Aku pikir ini akan berguna." ucap Nino lagi.

"Benar2 partner kerajaan yang cekatan." komentar Mika takjub.

"Aku permisi dulu." ucap Nino pamit pergi yang kemungkinan besar pergi kerumah sakit.

"Rokka!"

"Ya?" tanya Rokka yang berhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hah.."

"Kenapa Kukai oppa?" tanya Rokka bingung.

"Tas... Tas..." ucap Kukai terengah-engah.

"Tas? Hah.. Jangan bicara dulu.. Ambil nafas dulu.. Nih Minum." ucap Rokka memberikan jus kotaknya yang lalu diminum Kukai.

"Hah... Tas gitarmu.. Tertukar dengan tas gitarku" ucap Kukai menyodorkan tas gitar milik Rokka.

"Ah.. Terima kasih." ucap Rokka lalu memberikan tas gitar Kukai dan mengambil tas gitarnya

"Lalu ini.. Untuk jimat keberuntungan." ucap Kukai memberikan sebuah kalung dengan mainan berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura yang dibuat dari batu khusu sejenis permata, hanya saja warnanya pink.

"Te.. Terima kasih." ucap Rokka yang menerima kalung itu dan langsung memakainya.

"Cantik.." komentar Kukai sambil tersenyum ringan. "Hey.. Aku boleh ikut ke kantormu?" tanya Kukai membuat bingun Rokka, Hime, dan Ron. Dude, orang mana yang mau pergi kekantor polisi.

"Kalau oppa mau.. Ayo.." ajak Rokka meneruskan jalannya.

TBC...

Review yaaaa.. aku sangat mengharapkannya ^^


End file.
